


Love somebody, zutto ai wo matte, matte

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Con Keiichiro era diverso.Perché lui si sforzava sempre troppo; si sforzava di sorridere, si sforzava di essere sempre allegro, si sforzava sempre di parlare anche quando non ne aveva voglia, come se il silenzio che cadeva di tanto in tanto nelle greenroom lo infastidisse.
Relationships: Koyama Keiichiro/Tegoshi Yuya





	Love somebody, zutto ai wo matte, matte

**_ \- Love Somebody, Zutto ai wo matte, matte -  _ **

Tegoshi non si sentiva sereno.

Era da qualche giorno che aveva una strana sensazione. Come se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, qualcosa a cui non era realmente in grado di dare un nome.

Ci aveva pensato a lungo, e finalmente era venuto a capo della questione.

C’era qualcosa che non andava in Koyama.

Aveva impiegato un po’ a rendersene conto, e questo pensiero lo mise a disagio. Se ci fosse stato qualche problema con Masuda se ne sarebbe accorto immediatamente, sarebbe andato a chiedergli che cosa avesse, tormentandolo finché non avesse ceduto.

L’avrebbe notato se fosse stato Shige, perché quello non avrebbe mancato di farglielo notare.

L’avrebbe notato se fosse stato Ryo, _tutti_ l’avrebbero notato, perché quando Nishikido aveva qualcosa che non andava diventava ancora più indisponente del solito.

E l’avrebbe notato anche se si fosse trattato di Yamapi, il quale tendeva a divenire più taciturno del solito, a smettere di parlare e a cominciare ad andare in giro con un’aria da funerale.

Con Keiichiro era diverso.

Perché lui si sforzava sempre troppo; si sforzava di sorridere, si sforzava di essere sempre allegro, si sforzava sempre di parlare anche quando non ne aveva voglia, come se il silenzio che cadeva di tanto in tanto nelle greenroom lo infastidisse.

E ora Tegoshi se ne rendeva conto, quei sorrisi, quelle parole, quell’allegria, non potevano essere sincere, perché quando poi si voltava, quando pensava che nessuno lo stesse guardando, era come se Koyama si spegnesse.

La cosa lo infastidiva, e non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire il perché; certo era che lui era il tipo di persona alla quale piaceva avere il controllo, che non amava non sapere cosa passasse per la testa degli altri.

Che fosse reale preoccupazione o mera curiosità, ora che aveva visto quelle ombre sul volto di Keiichiro, non riusciva a non pensare a cosa potesse causarle.

Quel pomeriggio aveva trovato l’occasione perfetta per parlargliene: dopo le registrazioni Massu era dovuto correre via per le riprese del suo drama, e stessa cosa aveva dovuto fare Yamashita.

Kato si era volatilizzato quasi subito, senza dare una spiegazione su dove stesse andando, e Ryo era impegnato con i Kanjani8.

Appurato ciò, Yuya si era voltato verso il più grande fra loro con un sorriso a trentadue denti, uno di quelli ai quali era difficile sfuggire.

“Hanno tutti da fare, Kei-chan, perché io e te invece non andiamo a bere qualcosa?” gli aveva chiesto, con l’aria di chi non avrebbe accettato un ‘no’ come risposta.

Koyama l’aveva guardato per qualche secondo, come se nella sua mente stesse valutando la proposta.

Alla fine sembrò non trovare nessuna buona scusa per rifiutare, e annuì.

“Perché no, Tesshi?” aveva mormorato, per poi sorridere. “Offri tu, ovviamente” aveva aggiunto, e Tegoshi non aveva potuto fare a meno di quanto la sua espressione, per l’ennesima volta, sembrasse artefatta.

Una volta fattoci caso, non riusciva a fare a meno di pensarlo, sentendosi nuovamente in colpa per non essersene accorto prima.

“Sei tu il senpai, Kei. Offri tu.” aveva ribattuto.

Sarebbe stato al suo gioco, se era quello che l’altro voleva.

Almeno per il momento.

******

Erano seduti in un bar di Akasaka da più di mezz’ora, ed entrambi avevano a malapena toccato le proprie birre.

Tegoshi non l’aveva preso come un buon segno.

Avevano parlato del più e del meno, e lui aveva continuato ad aspettare l’occasione giusta per intraprendere il discorso che voleva fargli, ma si era reso conto che se non si fosse affrettato a prendere in mano la situazione, avrebbe anche potuto aspettare in eterno, senza che il momento adatto arrivasse mai.

“Kei-chan” aveva detto ad un certo punto, approfittando del momentaneo silenzio.

“Che cosa c’è, Yuya?” gli chiese l’altro, alzando le sopracciglia.

“No, dovrei essere io a chiederti che cosa c’è. Hai qualcosa che non va, Keiichiro, e non provare a fingere che non sia così perché non attacca” gli disse, con espressione seria e deciso a non lasciarsi ingannare dai sorrisi dell’altro.

Questi rimase immobile per un secondo, probabilmente riflettendo su quanto sarebbe stato saggio mentire in quella circostanza.

Alla fine tuttavia, sospirò.

“Non è niente di terribile, Tegoshi. Né niente di incurabile. Sono solo giù di morale, basta aspettare che mi passi” mormorò, chinando gli occhi sul tavolo di fronte a sé.

Il più piccolo invece continuava a fissarlo, senza dargli tregua.

“Non me la bevo, Keiichiro. Da quant’è che stai così? Settimane? Direi che ci stai impiegando un po’ troppo a fartela passare, quindi... magari sfogarti ti può essere d’aiuto” il tono irritato con cui aveva iniziato la frase era scemato, si era addolcito, perché in effetti lui non aveva nessun diritto di pretendere di sapere cosa passasse per la testa di Koyama.

Non voleva continuare a passare per quello capriccioso, voleva solo sapere che cosa ci fosse in lui che lo rendesse così... malinconico.

Ma l’altro sembrò prendersela; la sua espressione, normalmente rilassata, si tese.

“Esatto, Yuya. Sto così da settimane. Come mai hai deciso di venirmi a parlare _adesso_?” gli chiese, con tono di sfida, senza poi lasciarlo rispondere. “Perché non te ne eri accorto, vero? Perché tanto chi se ne importa di Koyama, lui sta sempre bene. Non è necessario preoccuparsi per lui, se la caverà sicuramente da solo” lo aggredì, per poi alzarsi da tavola e dirigersi verso il bancone per pagare la consumazione.

Tegoshi era rimasto a fissare il posto, ormai vuoto, di fronte a sé. Aveva gli occhi spalancati e un’espressione quasi sconvolta sul viso.

Ci mise un po’ a reagire, ad alzarsi e a seguire il più grande, che nel mentre si stava già dirigendo fuori dal locale.

Lo raggiunse fuori, tenendolo per un braccio. Non fece troppa forza, ma fu sufficiente: Koyama si fermò, respirando a fondo prima di voltarsi.

“Scusami Yuya. Ma davvero, non sono in vena di parlare con nessuno. Sono di cattivo umore, è vero, ma... seriamente, non c’è niente di cui tu ti debba preoccupare.” gli disse, con tono vicino all’esasperazione.

Tegoshi si morse un labbro.

Vedeva nello sguardo dell’altro una sorta di implorazione a lasciar perdere. Riusciva a percepire la sua voglia di andarsene, in quel preciso momento, di non essere più costretto a sostenere quella conversazione.

Ma lui _odiava_ mollare.

Chiuse brevemente gli occhi, maledicendosi in anticipo.

“Kei-chan...” mormorò, avvicinandosi a lui per non dare spettacolo in mezzo alla strada. “Mi dispiace di non essermene reso conto prima. Hai ragione, sono così abituato a vederti allegro che non ci ho fatto nemmeno caso, e me ne scuso. Ma adesso sono qui, sono tuo amico e se hai un problema...” cominciò a dire, ma l’altro lo fermò.

“Il problema è questo, Tegoshi!” disse, a voce troppo alta. Poi si guardò intorno, sospirando, e abbassando la voce. “Il problema è che sei qui per ascoltarmi. Il problema è che mi sei amico. E che tu sei l’ultima persona con cui vorrei parlarne” sibilò, guardandolo con aria severa.

Il più piccolo aggrottò le sopracciglia.

Era spiazzato, non sapeva cosa pensare dell’ultima affermazione di Koyama.

Quando si fu più o meno ripreso, afferrò il più grande per un polso, tirandolo nuovamente dentro il bar.

Si sedettero allo stesso tavolo, e Tegoshi si sporse verso di lui, cercando di controllare il volume della voce.

“Che cosa vuol dire ‘l’ultima persona’? Che cosa ti ho fatto?” gli chiese, sentendosi ferito e... infastidito da quelle parole.

Koyama sospirò. Abbassò lo sguardo, come se non riuscisse a tenerlo sull’altro.

“Yuya... davvero, è inutile che io te ne parli” tentò di nuovo, ma nel suo tono c’era una sorta di rassegnazione, perché sapeva di essersi spinto troppo in là perché l’altro decidesse di lasciar perdere.

“Lascia decidere a me se è inutile o meno” rispose difatti il più piccolo, repentinamente.

Vide Keiichiro spostare il peso sulla sedia, cambiando posizione delle gambe e delle braccia come se non riuscisse a trovare una posizione in cui fosse comodo.

Era palesemente agitato, e Tegoshi voleva sapere il perché.

“Sei l’ultima persona con cui vorrei parlarne perché è per te che sto così, Yuya” mormorò alla fine, con un sospiro.

Il più piccolo parve non comprendere ancora del tutto, e continuò a fissarlo con aria interrogativa.

“A causa mia? E che cosa ho fatto per farti stare così?” domandò, con tono velatamente accusatorio. Koyama lo guardò male, irritato per essere stato frainteso.

“Non _a causa tua_ , ma _per te_. Sono due cose diverse” spiegò, per poi sospirare nuovamente, prima di riprendere a parlare. “Sono innamorato di te, Yuya” dichiarò alla fine, riuscendo solo in quel momento a guardarlo negli occhi.

Tegoshi tacque.

Continuò a guardarlo perché non riusciva a muoversi, sebbene l’istinto gli dicesse che non voleva più fissare quello sguardo, non voleva vederlo, non era una cosa saggia da fare.

Si era aspettato di tutto.

Non gli capitava di rado di ferire le persone intorno a lui senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Parlava sempre troppo, e non a tutti piaceva quello che diceva.

Si era aspettato di sentire Koyama prendersela con lui perché in qualche modo l’aveva fatto stare male, perché aveva detto qualcosa che lo aveva offeso, o cose del genere.

Si sarebbe aspettato di tutto, meno che quello.

_Sono innamorato di te._

Yuya si riteneva una persona razionale.

 _Sono innamorato di te..._ non ‘Mi sono innamorato di te’. Il che implicava che la cosa non era recente.

Pensò alle ultime settimane.

Pensò a lui e a Masuda, a come avevano finalmente detto agli altri della loro relazione.

A come Koyama avesse iniziato ad essere sempre più malinconico, ogni giorno che passava.

Aveva senso, e si dannò per non averci pensato prima.

Socchiuse leggermente gli occhi, sempre continuando a guardare l’altro.

“Io... Kei, non so che cosa dirti” ammise, con un’umiltà nel tono che era certo di non aver mai avuto.

Il più grande gli sorrise, amaramente.

“Non mi devi dire niente, Yuya. Sono io che non avrei dovuto parlartene. È solo che...” tentennò, come se fosse indeciso se continuare o meno a parlare “Solo che quando tu e Massu ci avete detto di voi, mi sono sentito maledettamente inutile. Perché non sono mai stato in grado di dirti quello che provavo, come se ormai fosse troppo tardi. Perché tu e lui vi conoscete da più tempo di noi due, ma io penso di averti capito... _meglio._ Di poterti amare più di quanto faccia lui. Solo io riesco a vedere quello che c’è dietro la tua armatura di ghiaccio, Yuya” concluse, con la voce che man mano andava affievolendosi.

Tegoshi aggrottò le sopracciglia, serio.

“Takahisa mi ama, Kei. E sa come sono fatto” ribatté, sulla difensiva.

Il più grande scosse la testa.

“No. Lui ti accetta per quello che sei e basta. Accetta i tuoi capricci, accetta i tuoi isterismi ingiustificati, accetta il tuo pessimo carattere. Ma è convinto che tu sia questo e basta. Io _so_ che non c’è solo questo in te, Yuya. So che tu sei migliore di quello che dai a vedere, l’ho sempre visto nelle piccole cose. Io...” tacque, e Tegoshi comprese che non avrebbe continuato oltre.

Rimase in silenzio per svariati minuti, senza riuscire a fermare il cervello nemmeno per un secondo.

Erano anni che conosceva Keiichiro.

Erano diventati amici pressoché subito, perché era impossibile non andare d’accordo con Kei, persino per uno con il suo carattere.

Quel carattere che, secondo lui, non si fermava solo ai lati negativi.

Tegoshi non aveva mai visto dei lati positivi. Era conscio dei suoi difetti, e sentirsi dire che tutto sommato in lui non c’era solo quello lo faceva sentire... strano.

Ma Kei non sbagliava, tutto sommato. Masuda lo amava così com’era, ma non aveva mai visto in lui nient’altro rispetto a quello che dava a vedere.

E Tegoshi come poteva pretendere che lo facesse, quando nemmeno lui stesso ci riusciva?

Guardò Koyama negli occhi, e dentro di sé sapeva di avere una risposta senza doverci pensare troppo.

Sapeva che in un’occasione diversa, in un momento meno opportuno, forse avrebbe anche potuto innamorarsi di lui.

Avrebbe potuto lasciarsi amare, perché in quello era maledettamente bravo.

Ma aveva fatto la sua scelta.

E sapeva che, per quanto gli dispiacesse ferire Kei, non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il volto di Masuda, il modo in cui era in grado di farlo sentire felice, anche con il minimo sforzo.

Doveva semplicemente fare la prima mossa, e non lasciare andare la mano che stava stringendo.

Il primo ad afferrare la sua mano era stato lui, e per quanto si sforzasse Tegoshi non riusciva ad immaginare di tenerne una diversa.

“Kei...” iniziò, ma il più grande lo fermò con un gesto della mano.

“Non voglio una risposta, Yuya, perché non ti ho chiesto niente. Ti avrei anche risparmiato di farti sentire in pena per me, ma ti ricordo che sei tu che hai insistito” fece un sorriso stentato. “Ormai te l’ho detto, e tutto sommato non mi dispiace che tu sappia quello che provo. Ma non ti preoccupare per me, ormai mi sono abituato al pensiero che tu...” si morse un labbro. “Che fra me e te non ci possa essere nulla. Non dico di non starci male, dico solo che ormai è un pensiero che è parte di me” si alzò dal tavolo. “Mi dispiace, Yuya.” concluse, non facendo altro che aumentare il senso di colpa nel più piccolo, il pensiero che dovesse essere lui a scusarsi per quell’amore che non era in grado di ricambiare.

Si alzò in piedi a sua volta, avvicinandosi a Keiichiro, un po’ titubante.

“Grazie, Kei-chan. Potrò non ricambiarti ma... sono felice che al mondo ci sia qualcuno che pensa che io sia una persona migliore di quella che do a vedere” gli disse, con aria seria.

Il più grande sorrise, facendo per dargli una pacca sulla spalla, anche se poi parve ripensarci.

“Se mai dovessi avere dei dubbi su te stesso, sai a chi rivolgerti” ribatté, con un sorriso più convinto dei precedenti.

Tegoshi ridacchiò sommessamente.

“Se mi conosci bene come dici, sai benissimo che non accadrà.”

Koyama alzò le spalle.

“Aspetterò” disse solo, voltandosi e uscendo dal locale.

Yuya lo salutò con un gesto della mano di cui l’altro si accorse a malapena.

Non lo seguì, l’istinto gli disse di non farlo.

Sapeva che Koyama non stava bene.

Eppure, era fiducioso. Si era mostrato assai più forte di quanto non gli avesse dato credito di essere.

Molto migliore di lui, checché ne potesse pensare.

Sentì una vena di malinconia cominciare a farsi strada in lui, finché non si ricordò delle ragioni che l’avevano spinto a prendere quella decisione.

Pensò a Masuda, al suo sorriso, a come si sentiva sereno quando stava con lui.

Non avrebbe mai lasciato andare la sua mano.


End file.
